In Celebration
by AmberStar63
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles or dedications for my friends. All rated M  *rolls eyes* of course . AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday wishes to my sweet friend Robs.

I wrote some sexy Jalice just for you bb – all hot and sweaty and dirty talking cowboy. *sigh* Just the way I... I mean you like it. Anyway, I hope youenjoy it and I hope you have the most wonderful birthday ever. Love you *hugs and kisses*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight... but in my head, Jasper is all mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Window to my World<strong>

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep..._

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up when the alarm finally rousted me awake. I'd been happily lying in bed, drifting in and out, dozing for a while now since it was Saturday…

_Oh no._

My contented, lazy thoughts came to a screeching halt, mid-stretch, as I tore to the window; the glass was already warm to the touch on what looked to be a picture perfect day: clear, cloudless and sure to be a scorcher. The very thought made my heart race with anticipation, or maybe it was anxiety about oversleeping? I wasn't sure which yet; all I was thinking was, _please don't tell me I missed it._

I held my breath until I heard it, the noise from a small engine somewhere in the distance, and my heart suddenly pounded for another reason. He'd already made it around back.

I dashed for the door, hurrying down the stairs recklessly fast, barely catching the banister at the bottom to propel myself around the corner and down the hallway at a breakneck speed, not stopping until I skidded to a halt in the kitchen where I jumped onto the window seat overlooking our back yard.

I was on my knees, panting with exertion, my palms and, embarrassingly enough, the tip of my nose pressing against the window. It was possible that I was a tad over-eager, but who cares? I bit down hard on my bottom lip as I watched him.

His long legs pumped effortlessly as he strode away from me, his scruffy, faded jeans sitting ridiculously low on his hips, his arms taut and his broad shoulders straining just enough to make his muscles ripple as he pushed the lawn mower down our yard. I could see his t-shirt was already soaked with sweat.

_God bless Texas in July..._ Even at nine in the morning it was hot enough to render clothes useless in a matter of minutes.

Then he stopped, and I was frozen in place. _This is it..._ I watched as he removed his hat, gripped the edge of his t-shirt, and ripped it off over his head. The thud of my forehead hitting the window replaced my heartbeat as it skipped at the sight. And I gave a little giggle-sigh as he mopped his face and body with his dirty shirt before he tossed it over a nearby lawn chair and replaced his hat.

He turned, grabbing the lawn mower handle as he did, and began dragging it back up the yard towards me, giving me a frontal view this time. _And oh what a view it is…_

I smirked when my eyes immediately travelled down his body, landing on the shiny, silver star centered between his hips. _Just follow the star to the pathway of fun, Darlin'… _I snorted, remembering his sure fire pick-up line, which he swore to me worked every time the first time we met. Albeit both of us were severely drunk at the time; I had absolutely no doubt that between his killer smile, shaggy blond hair and baby blue eyes, the belt buckle was getting far too much of the credit. And really, to this day, I still have no idea how I ever found the strength to ruin his perfect record.

The shuffle of boots on hardwood jolted me back to the here and now; I must have been too focused on my memories to notice him coming inside. I moved nothing but my eyes, playing possum and hoping he'd give up and go back to his yard work.

"Ali, darlin'… what in the hell are you doin'?"

I could tell from his tone he was on the brink of laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, Jasper Whitlock?" I dared, still not moving from where I was with my body leaning on the window.

"I'm not…" he cleared his throat, choking back a chuckle. "Are you stuck or somethin'?" I could tell he was trying to sound serious for me.

"No. Well? Maybe I am." I hedged, hoping he wouldn't think I'd finally lost my mind.

"Can't move at all, huh?"

His voice was closer now, and I could feel the heat from the sun radiating off him; he was still bare from the waist up. "N-n-no…" I rocked my head back and forth a little.

Looking down I saw his left knee come up beside mine on the bench, then I felt something cold and hard pressing into my lower back. It was that stupid star. I may or may not have moaned when his hands came to my sides and his thumbs settled atop my hips, holding me in place as his other knee came up between mine.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I whispered, fogging up the glass.

"I'm helping." His hands slowly travelled up my sides, continuing until they were lifting my arms high above my head.

I turned my head to the side where his nose was tickling my ear, "How exactly is this helping?"

"Well…" He kissed my cheek. "I just figured…" He kissed my jaw. "Since you're hell-bent on giving the neighbors a show…" He kissed me behind the ear, "that we may as well go for it and really give them something to talk about."

When his words finally registered in my lust filled brain, I squeaked and tried pulling my hands down to cover me. It didn't work and, as usual, my impulses had me in a bit of a pickle. It seemed, in my haste to see him all sweaty and half-naked, I neglected to do something about my own state of undress. All I was wearing was an extremely short, obscenely transparent nightie - and no panties.

I wiggled in his grip but he just let more of his weight keep me in place. "Lemme go?"

"No." He chuckled, moving his kisses down my neck and across my shoulder.

"Jazz!"

"Alice..."

I sighed and stopped struggling, relaxing when I thought he was only teasing me. Until he groaned softly in my ear, begging me to please wiggle like that again, while he began grinding something else that was hard into me.

_Oh. My. God…_

At this point, what little shame I had remaining completely vanished, and I pushed back hard, rubbing myself into him, providing the friction I knew he wanted. He hissed through his teeth as he transferred both my hands, still high above my head, into one of his while he dragged the other hand down between my legs.

I can honestly say, from the second he touched me, I didn't mind at all what any of our neighbors, friends, family members or even total strangers would say if they saw my wanton behavior or how my husband was pleasuring me against our kitchen window on this sunny Saturday morning. Time just sorta stood still while he whispered dirty things in my ear and teased me at my core.

In the end, I'm not even sure which was responsible for the mind-blowing orgasm he gave me, his sexy, southern drawl or his wickedly talented fingers, but I'm happy to call it a tie. And while I was busy catching my breath, he leaned his hips back and undid his jeans. I swear I almost lost it again when I heard that star buckle hit the floor with a weighty clunk.

My excited smile stayed on my lips until a gasp stole it away; feeling him fill me so completely was always overwhelming. Over and over and over he drove into me, until my whole body was humming, and well, right about then they could have sold tickets to the show for all I cared – I came again hard, pulsing around him as I heard him call out my name with his release.

_Ah, bliss..._

Later on, after he did actually have to help me down from the window, Jasper held me snuggled against him, lounging in the window seat he'd made for me not long after we moved in to the house.

"You know this is now my favorite spot for more than just the view, right?"

He snorted. "Is that right?"

I nodded, nestling my cheek against his chest, smiling happily while my fingers drew circles around his navel.

He squeezed me tighter. "Darlin', we've just about made every spot in this house your favorite by now. We may have to move to find more."

Giggling, I shrugged. "I think you're right, but I don't want to move; I like it here."

"I do too, but does that mean you're gonna stop interrupting my chores every Saturday?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, ma'am."

"Well then, we'll just have to branch out or something."

"Branch out?" Jasper startled and his voice cracked with concern. "Now Ali…"

With my hat in hand, I closed the back door gently behind me and made my way down the porch steps, heading back to work. I was thoroughly spent, but at the same time my body buzzed with energy. Oh, what my girl did to me.

I was thinking that Emmett might just be right: Ali may be the death of me yet with her crazy antics – but boy, what a way to go. I smirked, imagining myself expiring while I was in _my_ favorite spot. I shook my head at my thoughts and at my little firefly. Alice... She really was the light of my life.

I mean, what other woman would forget she was practically naked and plaster herself against a window for all the world to see? I laughed out loud as I turned around for a look. She was still there, sparkling for me. I winked, giving her my best cocky smile as I placed my hat on my head at just the right angle, laughing again as I saw her bite her lip. Seemed I still knew just how to get to her too.

There was no doubt about it: I was a lucky, lucky man; seventeen years and never a dull moment together. I glanced up one more time as I picked up where I left off, idly pondering… if that's what cutting the grass got me, what would I get if I cleaned out the garage?

* * *

><p>He's lucky? Holy jeeze... What about Alice? *fans self*<p>

Special thanks to my pal Kimmy for hooking me up with LyricalKris, who was a sweetie and beta'd this for me. (I have a confession *shifty eyes*) I'm still a little awe-struck! Thank you, I truly appreciate your help.

The banner will be posted on my profile when it's finished.


	2. Chapter 2

First it was Oreos - Then it was OJ

And now, it's my turn

Bwahahahaha…

In keeping with the naughty tradition we seem to have going in our little corner of the fandom, I've decided to take yet another innocent food item and turn it into something dirty. Into something we can no longer eat without thinking about Alice and Jasper and, of course, sex.

This is dedicated to my very special friend, K (aka Calin Durus), in honor of her birthday - which I know has already passed (sorry bb, but hey, at least it's earlier than last years was). I've written this little fic just for you. Hope you like it... I know purple is your favorite colour.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight... but I'd really love to own Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>MELT<strong>

As far as summers in Forks, Washington go, this is one is shaping up to be the best ever; and that's not just my own humble opinion. The newspapers have been reporting not only record temperatures but our consecutive sunny day count has been blown way through the roof – we're currently at eight.

I feel a contented sigh coming on as I stretch out in the lawn chair I'd dragged from the back yard a week ago and never put back. This is what summer vacation is all about: sleeping till noon and immediately hauling ass outside to fall asleep under the sun. Or so I've heard up till now.

"Ahhhh..."

"Enjoying that orgasm Jasper?" My best friend snorts as his shadow falls over me.

"You know, Edward, that's just crass." I smirk, waving him off. "Now, move it. You're blocking my sun."

Bright, radiant heat returns as he moves off, presumably to resume working on the old truck we are currently stripping down for parts. My confirmation comes a moment later when I hear him literally start bashing away at it. Edward's been trying to drop the engine, but the engine mounts are seized, crusted over with a few decades worth of rust and putting up a hell of a fight. I can't help smiling. He's finally resorted to trying my solution: brute force.

I sigh again, quietly this time, and I feel myself drifting off as I listen to him muttering profanities under his breath between every strike of the hammer.

I don't know if it was the sudden quiet or the feminine giggle that woke me, but my head popped up just in time to see two things: Edward cracking his head on the hood of the truck, and his sister Alice grinning slyly for startling him.

Actually, I'm lying... I _heard_ Edward hit his head, and I _knew_ Alice was smiling – she always was. All I really see is the shiny purple Popsicle sliding in and out between her lips. Suddenly the day gets about a thousand times hotter.

"Fuck, Alice! What are you doing sneaking around like that?" Edward yells.

I vaguely hear myself huff out a strangled chuckle as I focus on trying not going cross-eyed when her pink, little tongue flicks out, running over her bottom lip and making it glisten in the sun.

I'm mesmerized until Edward is back, his shadow looming over me, not only blocking the sun and my view, but bitching me out as well. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Raising my eyes, I see him grimacing, rubbing the back of his head as he glares down at me; then with his voice lowered he hisses, "And get that look off your face you dirty bastard... that's my sister you're undressing with your eyes."

He brings up a good point, but I actually hadn't even noticed what she was wearing since I couldn't drag my eyes away from her deep-throating the hell outta her lucky, purple treat.

Tilting my head, I lean over to take a look around him and accidentally make eye contact with Alice. She winks, fluttering her fingers at me in a cheeky wave as she slowly drags the ice through her lips, hollowing her cheeks until the fucking thing finally popped loudly from her mouth. _I swear to God, I felt that shit in my groin._

I quickly shut my eyes, biting my own lips shut tight. Simultaneously trying to block any further visual stimulation and to stifle the moan I know is coming. I can't help it. I am suddenly rock hard and hurtin' for relief.

Edward's low growl in my ear hints at exactly how much shit I'm in. "Do you have a death wish, dude? Stop staring. Jesus… do you have a fucking hard-on for my _little_ sister?" My hands shoot down, shielding my dick as his menacing tone triggers my survival instinct.

Unfortunately, what I should have done was plug my ears.

The hot sun is obviously taking its toll on Alice's Popsicle, making it melt, and as a result she is really going to town on it now. Truthfully, the sound is delightfully obscene, but it is seriously fucking me over; every slurp sends chills sizzling through my body, making my cock jump, just begging to be next.

I groan again, shivering involuntarily as I imagine what her frozen lips would feel like on my overheated skin.

Another angry rumble from Edward has me immediately grovelling for forgiveness. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." I know I am letting things get seriously out of hand, and he is ready to blow his stack.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Yeah, I know... I'm sorry. But I can't help it. Don't you see what she's doing to that thing?" I whine, pleading for a little empathy from his own teenaged libido.

All of a sudden their mom, Esme, comes to my rescue, calling out for Alice to come around to the back yard.

"Thank the lord." I let my head fall back and breathe a sigh of relief.

"You better start fucking praying..."

"Really, Edward, I'm sorry." I try not to look as Alice runs past us, giggling. _The little tease._

"How would you like it if I drooled all over _your_ sister?" Edward asks me defiantly.

I almost choke, snorting at his choice of retaliation tactics. "Go ahead; be my guest... Although, if Rosalie notices she'll probably tear your nuts off." And in case that wasn't enough to deter him, "not to mention what Emmett will do if he catches you," I add for good measure.

That shuts him up pretty damn quick and he stands silently, clenching and unclenching his jaw while he runs a hand through his hair. I know he's pissed but I go for broke anyway.

"Seriously, dude, your sister is way hot." I hold up a hand to stave off the beating he looks more than ready to deliver. "What I mean is… I really, really like her Edward; I think I'm even probably in love with her."

I pause, waiting for a sign that what I'm saying is sinking in. He hangs his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know she's your sister and all... and you're my best friend and all... but I think I really wanna find out if she likes me too." I watch warily as he digests my words.

"She does… She likes you too," he finally says with a resigned sigh.

"Yeah?" I can't help the shit-eating grin I know I'm wearing.

"Yeah! And damn it, Jasper... You better not hurt her; you know I'll be forced to kill you if you do."

"O-kay." I agree tentatively. "But you're gonna be cool with it, right? Aren't you? It's not going to be weird?"

"Oh, it'll be plenty weird alright," he smirks then shrugs. "But it'll be okay, eventually."

We bump fists, both of us nodding and smiling like guys do to seal the deal.

"But, Jasper, you gotta learn to show some restraint. I can't believe you got all perved out over a stupid Popsicle." He tsk's at me, rolling his eyes as he turns to go back to work on the truck.

Freezing in his steps, he makes me laugh out loud as he gapes, open mouthed with bugged out eyes, as Bella Swan comes strolling up the driveway, sucking on her own sparkly, pink popsicle.

"Restraint huh, Edward? Yeah, good luck with that."

* * *

><p>Ahhh, summer... Personally, I can't wait. I am so sick of snow, sleet, hail and all manner of freezing cold temperatures. Yep, I'm Canadian - complaining about the weather.<p>

Anyway K, I wish you a very Happy Birthday. Late or not, you deserve all the happiness in the world. Oh, and I made a banner too.

Banner (exchange dot with . ) - http:/i53(dot)tinypic(dot)com/2r5q6f6(dot)jpg

I also want to send out a very special thanks, once again, to LyricalKris who beta'd this for me just because I asked. Isn't that nice? I think it is. She's just sweet like that.


End file.
